


Texts from Last Night

by SankaMalfoy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Français | French, Humor, M/M, Sexting, Textfic, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il quand vous envoyé un message par erreur à votre patron?Vous continuez à lui en envoyer.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 10





	Texts from Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Texts from Last Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632222) by [Tifer14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14). 



> Les noms sont inscrits de la manière dont ils sont enregistrés dans le téléphone de la personne qui reçoit le message.

* * *

**LES MESSAGES D'HIER SOIR**

* * *

** Vendredi 26 Juillet **

_Reid, 01 :30_  
Un tour de magie ?

_Aaron Hotchner, 01 :36_  
Quoi ?

_Reid, 01 :37  
_ Je peux t’apprendre un tour de magie

_Aaron Hotchner, 01 :38_  
Physique magique ?

_Reid, 01 :39_  
Si tu veux ;)

_Aaron Hotchner, 01 :43_  
Est-ce que tu viens de m’envoyer une emoji ‘’clin d’œil’’ ?

_Reid, 01 : 44_  
J’essayais d’être à la page.  
 _01 : 46_  
Désolé je m’ennuie  
 _01 : 49_  
Tu travailles trop

_Aaron Hotchner, 01 : 50_  
On m’a déjà dit ça.

_Reid, 01 :51_  
Reviens te coucher.

_Aaron Hotchner, 01 : 55_  
Reid, je pense que tu t’es trompé de numéro. HOTCH

_Reid, 01 : 59_  
Hotch ? Oh seigneur, je suis désolé. Votre nom est juste avant celui d’Austin. Elle est au boulot, c’est à elle que je voulais envoyer un message.  
 _02 : 01_  
Je suis désolé.  
 _02 : 01_  
Ne me virez pas, s’il vous plaît.

_Aaron Hotchner, 02 : 03_  
Je ne vais pas te virer. Ne m’envoie plus d’émoji ‘’clin d’œil’’. C’est dérangeant.

_Reid, 02 : 04_  
Oui, monsieur. Désolé, monsieur.

_Aaron Hotchner, 02 : 05_  
Relax, Reid.  
 _02 : 05_  
Profite de tes vacances ;)

_Reid, 02 : 06_  
Merci, monsieur.  
 _02 : 09_  
Vous avez raison. C’est dérangeant. Bonne nuit.

*

** Mercredi 31 Juillet **

_Aaron Hotchner, 20 : 03_  
Est-ce que tu peux m’envoyer tes notes sur l’affaire Burbank par mail ?

_Reid 20 : 04_  
Elles sont sur papier. Est-ce que je dois les taper.

_Aaron Hotchner, 20 : 05_  
Non. Ce n’est pas urgent. Pose-les sur mon bureau demain matin.

*

** Lundi 5 Août **

_Reid 13 : 31_  
On quitte de la scène de crime. Rien de significatif.

_Aaron Hotchner, 13 : 36  
_ Commence le profil géographique

*

** Jeudi 8 Août **

_Aaron Hotchner, 18 : 59_  
Casey est en détention. Fais tes bagages.

_Reid, 19 : 05_  
Okay

*

** Lundi 19 Août **

_Reid, 09 : 04_  
Est-ce que vous pouvez m’aider à me préparer pour ma qualification de port d’armes à feu ? C’est vendredi.

_Aaron Hotchner, 09 : 05_  
Oui. Demain matin, 7h ?

_Reid, 09 : 05_  
Parfait. Merci

*

** Mardi 3 Septembre **

_Aaron Hotchner, 17 : 23_  
Tu as besoin d’un chauffeur pour aller à l’anniversaire de Morgan ?

_Reid, 18 : 19_  
Je suppose que oui. J’espérai pouvoir attraper la peste d’ici-là.

_Aaron Hotchner, 18 : 54_  
Je partirai tôt.

_Reid, 18 : 55_  
Génial. Oui, j’aurai besoin d’un chauffeur.

*

** Vendredi 6 Septembre **

_Reid, 11 : 11_  
Merci de m’avoir ramené hier soir.

_Aaron Hotchner, 11 : 11_  
De rien. Est-ce que c’était aussi terrible que tu le pensais ?

_Reid, 11 : 14_  
Pas du tout. La compagnie était agréable et j’ai pu partir tôt.

_Aaron Hotchner, 11 : 15_  
C’est un des bénéfices d’avoir un enfant en bas âge. J’ai toujours une bonne excuse pour partir. Mais c’était agréable d’être avec toute l’équipe.

_Reid, 11 : 17_ [Brouillon]  
 ~~J’ai aimé parler avec toi~~  
 _11 : 17_  
C’est vrai. Vous êtes comme ma famille.

_Aaron Hotchner, 11 : 18  
_ Et la famille peut-être réellement agaçante.  
 _11 : 18  
_ Le match de Jack commence. Je te vois lundi.

_Reid, 11 : 19  
_ Je lui souhaite bonne chance, je suppose, et de marquer plein de buts !

*

** Jeudi 12 Septembre **

_Reid, 15 : 46_  
Je crois que j’ai une piste sur une affaire non-élucidée. Poughkeepre. 1999.

_Aaron Hotchner, 15 : 46_  
Qu’est-ce que tu as ?

_Reid, 15 : 47_  
Je crois que j’ai trouvé un motif récurant dans les sites d’enlèvements.

_Aaron Hotchner, 15 : 48_  
Apporte-moi ça dans mon bureau, dans une heure, pour qu’on y jette un coup d’œil.

_Reid, 15 : 48_  
D’accord. Je m’occupe du café.

_Aaron Hotchner, 15 : 50_  
Est-ce que tu peux me prendre une part de gâteau à la carotte, si tu vas au même endroit que d’habitude?

_Reid, 15 : 50_  
Sans problème

*

** Mercredi 25 Septembre **

_Aaron Hotchner, 22 : 03_  
Il y a un documentaire sur Houdini sur History Channel.

_Reid, 22 : 06_  
Je sais. Je suis en train de le regarder. Fascinant.

_Aaron Hotchner, 22 : 06_  
J’étais sûr que ça te plairait

*

** Lundi 7 Octobre **

_Reid, 11 : 30_  
Garcia a l’œil sur un nouveau processeur et elle prépare une proposition de financement

_Aaron Hotchner, 11 : 30_  
Quoi ?

_Reid, 11 : 31_  
Garcia veut un nouveau jouet et elle veut que tu sois son Sugar Daddy  
 _11 : 33_  
Ou que ce soit le Bureau, mais c’est toi qui l’incarne

_Aaron Hotchner, 11 : 33_  
C’est perturbant

_Reid, 11 : 35_  
Tu pourras pas dire que je ne t’ai pas prévenu

*

** Vendredi 11 Octobre **

_Aaron Hotchner, 18 : 34  
_ Je crois que je viens juste d’acheter un nouveau Intel Core i7-6700k

_Reid, 18 : 34_  
Mazel Tov

*

** Dimanche 19 Octobre **

_Aaron Hotchner, 10 : 23_  
Qu’est-ce qui se passerait si la Terre arrêtait de tourner ?  
 _10 : 23_  
Jack veut savoir

_Reid, 10 : 24_  
Est-ce qu’elle arrêterait d’un coup ou graduellement ?

_Aaron Hotchner, 10 : 27  
_ Il veut savoir pour les deux cas ?

_Reid, 10 : 29  
_ D’un coup : l’atmosphère continuerait à tourner et tout ce qui n’est pas solidement fixé au sol serait emporté dans l’atmosphère. _  
_10 : 30 _  
_Graduellement : Partout sur Terre, le jour et la nuit durerait la moitié d’une année.

_Aaron Hotchner, 10 : 30  
_ Merci

*

** Mercredi 30 Octobre **

_Aaron Hotchner, 23 : 38  
_ On retourne à l’hôtel

_Reid, 23 :47  
_ Je veux juste terminer une chose ou deux

_Aaron Hotchner, 23 : 48_  
La carte n’ira nul-part. va te reposer. C’est un ordre

*

** Jeudi 30 Octobre **

_Reid, 00 : 16_  
Okay, j’y vais

_Aaron Hotchner, 00 : 16_  
Tu as terminé, hein ?

_Reid, 00 : 17_  
Avant de lire ton message, oui.

_Aaron Hotchner, 00 : 18_  
Bien sûr. Je suis persuadé que tu ne l’as pas ignoré jusqu’à ce que tu ais terminé. J’aurai un café supplémentaire pour toi, demain matin.  
 _00 : 19_  
Joyeux Halloween, Spencer

_Reid, 00 : 19_  
Joyeux Halloween !

*

** Samedi 9 Novembre **

_Aaron Hotchner, 00 : 42_  
Tu mas jamais montré Mr Magie

_Reid, 00 : 56_  
Hotch ? Qui est Mr Magie ?

_Aaron Hotchner, 00 : 57  
_ *m’as

_Reid, 00 : 57_  
C’est toi, Mr Magie ? Pourquoi ?

_Aaron Hotchner, 00 : 59_  
Quoi ? Non. Toi.

_Reid, 01 : 00  
_ Je suis Mr Magie ?

_Aaron Hotchner, 01 : 00  
_ OUI  
 _01 : 01  
_ Fais-moi un tour de magie

_Reid, 01 : 02  
_ Est-ce que vous avez bu ?

_Aaron Hotchner, 01 : 03  
_ Yep  
 _01 : 05  
_ Dave a dit que j’avais besoin d’un verre. Et unotre  
 _01 : 05  
_ J’dois rencontrer quelqu’un pour avoir un baiser dNoël. C’est Dave qui ldit

_Reid, 01 : 05  
_ Est-ce que tu es chez toi ? En sécurité ?  
 _01 : 06_ [Brouillon]  
 ~~Je pourrai me charger de ça~~

_Aaron Hotchner, 01 : 11  
_ Yep. Est-ce que tu as besoin de baisers pour Noël ?  
 _01 : 15  
_ Me sens pas bien

_Reid, 01 : 20_ [Brouillon]  
 ~~Est-ce que c’est une proposition ? Non, il est soûl, Spencer. Tu ne peux pas demander ça. Arrête d’écrire tes pensées dans un message. C’est bizarre  
~~ _01 : 20 ~~  
~~_Bois de l’eau ~~~~

_Aaron Hotchner, 00 : 26_  
Fais. ‘Nuit

_Reid, 01 : 27_  
‘Nuit, Hotch.

*

** Dimanche 10 Novembre **

_Aaron Hotchner, 10 : 03_  
Je m’excuse pour ma conduire de la nuit dernière

_Reid, 10 : 04_  
Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. C’était plutôt amusant

_Aaron Hotchner, 11 : 05_  
Eh bien, du moment que j’ai réussi à te divertir  
 _11 : 05_ [Brouillon]  
 ~~Tu m’as pas répondu pour les baisers  
~~ _11 : 06_  
Profite bien de ton week-end

_Reid, 11 : 07_  
Vous aussi

*

** Lundi 11 Novembre **

_Aaron Hotchner, 11 : 24_  
Il y a un as de Pique entre le double-vitrage de ma fenêtre

_Reid, 15 : 26_  
Voilà qui est intriguant

_Aaron Hotchner, 15 : 27_  
:)  
 _21 : 14_  
Il y en a un dessiné en bas de mon dossier, aussi

_Reid, 21 : 20_  
Est-ce que vous vivez dans votre bureau ?  
 _21 : 30_  
Désolé, c’est déplacé. Ce que je voulais dire, c’est que la journée est terminée depuis quatre heures.

_Aaron Hotchner, 21 : 31_  
Je sais  
 _21 : 35_  
Je terminais un dossier  
 _21 : 36_  
Et oui, il m’arrive de dormir sur mon canapé  
 _21 : 37_  
Seigneur, je suis désolé Reid. J’ai l’air pathétique.

_Reid, 21 : 37_  
Si j’avais un canapé dans mon bureau, moi aussi, j’y dormirai de temps en temps  
 _21 : 39_  
Et je viens juste de lire votre dernier message et j’ai l’air pathétique, moi aussi.

_Aaron Hotchner, 21 : 40_  
Ouais. On devrait sortir d’avantage, tous les deux.

_Reid, 21 : 41_  
Je vais l’ajouter à mes résolutions du Nouvel An

_Aaron Hotchner, 21 : 44_  
Rien de tel que de planifier ce genre de choses deux mois à l’avance

_Reid, 21 : 47_  
J’ai besoin de temps pour m’adapter ;)

_Aaron Hotchner, 21 : 48_  
Je croyais qu’on avait parlé des clins d’œil

_Reid, 21 : 49_  
Je suis encore en train de m’adapter

_Aaron Hotchner, 21 : 50_  
Je suppose que je dois répondre ‘’LOL’’ là. J’ai clairement esquissé un rictus.

_Reid, 21 : 52_  
Attendez. C’est trop là. Tout mon monde est ébranlé. Vous avez souri ?

_Aaron Hotchner, 21 : 53_  
Tu es tellement drôle. Je ne m’en serai jamais douté. Et c’était un rictus, pas un sourire.

_Reid, 21 : 54_  
Je vous ferai sourire. Avec les fossettes et tout, un jour.  
 _21 : 56_ [Brouillon]  
 ~~Je suis désolé. C’était déplacé.~~

_Aaron Hotchner, 21 : 56_  
Mes fossettes sont un mythe. Je pars du bureau. ‘Nuit.

_Reid, 21 : 57_  
‘Nuit Hotch.

*

** Mardi 19 Novembre **

_Reid, 08 : 13_  
Je vais avoir 30 minutes de retard

_Aaron Hotchner, 08 : 17_  
Noté. On n’a pas d’affaire. Ne t’inquiète pas

*

** Samedi 23 Novembre **

_Reid, 02 : 00_  
Est-ce que vous pensez que Freddy vs Jason est un combat entre l’inconscient et le conscient ?

_Aaron Hotchner, 02 : 01_  
Je pense que c’est un film avec un scenario ridicule

_Reid, 02 : 01_  
C’est évident mais pour l’inconscient/conscient ?

_Aaron Hotchner, 02 : 03_  
Donc c’est l’inconscient qui gagne ?

_Reid, 02 : 03_  
Jason ne gagne pas. Freddy n’est pas mort.

_Aaron Hotchner, 02 : 04_  
Freddy ne peut pas mourir. Tout comme Jason. C’est un film stupide.

_Reid, 02 : 04_  
Est-ce que je vous ai réveillé

_Aaron Hotchner, 02 : 04_  
Non. Pourquoi ?

_Reid, 02 : 05_  
Vous avez l’air grognon dans vos messages.

_Aaron Hotchner, 02 : 06_  
Je suis toujours grognon  
 _02 : 07_  
Je suppose que l’inconscient gagne si c’est vraiment ce qui motive Jason. L’inconscient est plus fort que le conscient.

_Reid, 02 : 07_  
Vous pensez que Jason pourrait aussi représenter le conscient ?

_Aaron Hotchner, 02 : 08_  
Pourquoi est-ce que tu utilises la psychologie freudienne pour analyser de mauvais films d’horreur ?

_Reid, 02 : 08_  
Vous pensez que je devrai plutôt me tourner vers Jung ?

_Aaron Hotchner, 02 : 09_  
Pour Freddy, oui

_Reid, 02 : 11_  
Je n’arrive pas à dormir  
 _02 : 11_  
Je ne m’attendais pas vraiment à avoir une réponse

_Aaron Hotchner, 02 : 12_  
Je connais bien les insomnies

_Reid, 02 : 13_  
On devrait créer un club  
 _02 : 13_  
Le Tired Horror Club [1]ou THC pour faire court

_Aaron Hotchner, 02 : 14_  
Je ne pense pas que THC soit un bon acronyme

_Reid, 02 : 15_  
C’est un initialisme, pas un acronyme. Le terme est fréquemment mal utilisé.

_02 : 15_  
Pourquoi pas ?

_Aaron Hotchner, 02 : 16_  
Le THC est le principe actif dans le cannabis, Reid$

_Reid, 02 : 16_  
Oh. Ouais. Évidement.  
 _02 : 19_  
Je n’ai pris que tu Dilaudid et de l’héroïne.

_Aaron Hotchner, 02 : 19_  
Seigneur, Reid

_Reid, 02 : 20_  
Désolé. Je devrai aller dormir  
 _02 : 21_  
J’ai plus de filtre entre mon cerveau et ma bouche  
 _02 : 21_  
Je sais qu’on ne parle jamais de mon addiction mais je sais que vous savez alors…

_Aaron Hotchner, 02 : 25_  
J’aurai dû faire plus pour t’aider

_Reid, 02 : 25_  
Je comprends que vous n’ayez pas pu.

_Aaron Hotchner, 02 : 26_  
Mes problèmes de couple étaient insignifiants comparés à ce que tu as dû traverser

_Reid, 02 : 26_  
C’est faux  
 _02 : 28_  
C’est du passé  
 _02 : 33_  
Je vais me coucher. Vous devriez faire pareil.

_Aaron Hotchner, 02 : 33_  
‘Nuit  
 _02 : 38_  
J’ai bien l’idée d’un club pour insomniaques. N’hésite pas à m’envoyer un message si tu n’arrives pas à dormir

_Reid, 02 : 38_  
‘Nuit

*

** Mardi 26 Novembre **

_Aaron Hotchner, 23 : 49  
_ Ça avance ?

_Reid, 23 : 53_  
Doucement. J’arrive à le faire parler mais c’est comme arracher des dents avec un pince à épiler

_Aaron Hotchner, 23 : 54_  
Sacrée image. C’était calme au bureau sans toi, aujourd’hui

_Reid, 23 : 54_  
Est-ce que ça veut dire que je parle trop.

_Aaron Hotchner, 23 : 54_  
Non  
 _23 : 55_  
Mais tu parles beaucoup

_Reid, 23 : 56_  
Vous me blessez, monsieur

_Aaron Hotchner, 23 : 57_  
Je plaisantais

_Reid, 23 : 57_  
Ah, Aaron Hotchner, l’infâme blagueur  
 _23 : 57_  
Comment va Jack ?

_Aaron Hotchner, 23 : 58_  
Il va bien. Il a marqué un but à l’entraînement, aujourd’hui.  
 _23 : 58_  
Alors comment va Austin ?

_Reid, 23 : 59_  
Je suis dans le Connecticut. Vous m’y avez envoyé pour réaliser un entretien dans une prison. Vous vous souvenez ?

*

** Mercredi 27 Novembre **

_Aaron Hotchner, 00 : 00_  
Je ne suis pas encore sénile, Reid. Austin, ta petite-amie

_Reid, 00 : 04_  
Oui, ouais. C’est pas vraiment ma petite-amie

_Aaron Hotchner, 00 : 05_  
Désolé. Je n’aurai pas dû en parler

_Reid, 00 : 06_  
Non, pas de problème. Ça a toujours été un truc sans importance.

_Aaron Hotchner, 00 : 09_  
Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir

_Reid, 00 : 09_  
Euh, on était sex friends  
 _00 : 11_  
Désolé, c’est un langage inapproprié pour une conversation avec mon supérieur.

_Aaron Hotchner, 00 : 11_  
Effectivement

_Reid, 00 : 11_  
Désolé

_Aaron Hotchner, 00 : 12_  
Le terme politiquement correct est : amis avec bénéfices

_Reid, 00 : 13_  
Je croyais que vous n’aviez pas compris  
 _00 : 13_ [Brouillon]  
 ~~Tu veux être mon ami avec bénéfices~~

_Aaron Hotchner, 00 : 14_  
Reid, je porte un costume et une cravate même pendant les week-ends. J’ai épousé mon amour de lycée. Je ne fais pas dans le ‘’sans attaches’’.

_Reid, 00 : 15_  
Vous portez une cravate même le week-end ?

_Aaron Hotchner, 00 : 15_  
Pas vraiment. Mais c’est tentant.

_Reid, 00 : 16_  
C’est votre doudou

_Aaron Hotchner, 00 : 16_  
Je ne suis plus un enfant, Reid.

_Reid, 00 : 16_  
Le mien, c’est ma sacoche

_Aaron Hotchner, 00 : 17_  
C’est quoi ça ? Tu me montres la tienne et je te montres la mienne ?

_Reid, 00 : 17_  
Exactement

_Aaron Hotchner, 00 : 18_ [Brouillon]  
 ~~On pourrait continuer ça sur Skype. Je te montrerai tout ce que tu voudras.  
~~ _00 : 19_ ~~  
~~On devrait aller dormir ~~~~

_Reid, 00 : 19_  
Cette conversation est en train de devenir bizarre  
 _00 : 19_  
Bonne nuit, Hotch.

_Aaron Hotchner, 00 : 20_  
‘Nuit, Reid  
 _00 : 20_  
Bon vol de retour, demain  
 _00 : 20_  
Envoie-moi un message quand tu atterris

*

** Jeudi 28 Novembre **

_Reid, 07 :56_  
Mon avion vient de se poser. Je vous vois au bureau dans une heure.

_Aaron Hotchner, 07 : 57_  
Ne te presse pas. La paperasse ne va pas s’envoler.

_Reid, 08 : 04_  
Je ramène de quoi déjeuner  
 _08 : 06_  
Si ça vous dit

_Aaron Hotchner, 08 : 06_  
Avec plaisir

*

** Samedi 7 Décembre **

_Reid, 00 : 07_  
Hotch, j’en ai vraiment envie là.

_Aaron Hotchner, 00 : 10_  
Je suppose que tu ne parles pas de pizza  
 _00 : 11_  
Désolé, je ne voulais pas être insensible. Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ?

_Reid, 00 : 13_  
Vous allez pas me virer ?

_Aaron Hotchner, 00 : 13_  
Non, Spencer. Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ?  
 _00 : 27_  
Reid ?

_Reid, 00 : 29_  
Est-ce que je peux vous appeler ?

_Aaron Hotchner, 00 : 29_  
Bien sûr

*

** Lundi 9 Décembre **

_Aaron Hotchner, 11 : 49  
_ Est-ce que tu veux aller déjeuner ?

_Reid, 11 : 50_  
Oui. Chinois ?

_Aaron Hotchner, 11 : 51  
_ Parfait. Je n’oublierai pas de demander une fourchette pour toi.

_Reid, 11 : 51_  
Regardez par la fenêtre

_Aaron Hotchner, 11 : 52_  
Ce n’est pas un geste approprié à faire sur son lieu de travail

_Reid, 11 : 52_  
Attrapez votre manteau, Hotch

*

** Vendredi 13 Décembre **

_Aaron Hotchner, 16 : 26_  
Est-ce que tu veux dîner avec moi ce soir ?

_Reid, 16 : 26_  
Oui  
 _16 : 27_  
Est-ce qu’on fête le Jason Vorhees Day ?

_Aaron Hotchner, 16 : 28_  
Je devrai peut-être être plus clair. Est-ce que tu voudrais aller au restaurant avec moi ?

_Reid, 16 : 28_  
Oui. J’avais compris que vous ne parliez pas de manger dans votre bureau.

_Aaron Hotchner, 16 : 30_  
Je te demande si tu veux sortir avec moi

_Reid, 16 : 39_  
Oh. Oui. J’aimerai sortir avec toi. Beaucoup.

_Aaron Hotchner, 16 : 39_  
Parfait

_Reid, 16 : 42_  
Est-ce que tu pensais qu’il y avait une chance que je dise non ?

_Aaron Hotchner, 16 : 43_  
Il y a une raison si je t’ai envoyé un message plutôt que de te le demander en personne

_Reid, 16 : 43_  
Regarde par la fenêtre

_Aaron Hotchner, 16 : 43_  
J’aime quand tu souris comme ça

_Reid, 16 : 44_  
Pareil pour toi. Je savais que tes fossettes n’étaient pas une légende.  
 _17 : 30_  
Je pars. Est-ce que tu passes me chercher ?

_Aaron Hotchner, 17 : 30_  
Ça me va. Je passe dans deux heures ?

_Reid, 17 : 31_  
Parfait. J’attends avec impatience notre rendez-vous/Jason Day.

_Aaron Hotchner, 17 : 32_  
Moi aussi

_Reid, 22 : 08_  
J’ai vraiment apprécié cette soirée

_Aaron Hotchner, 22 : 08_  
Moi aussi

_Reid, 22 : 14_  
C’est trop tôt pour te proposer un second rendez-vous ?

_Aaron Hotchner, 22 : 14_  
Définitivement pas  
 _22 : 14_  
Vendredi prochain ?

_Reid, 22 : 16_  
Okay. Est-ce que tu veux aller à la soirée Midnight Madness sur E street ?  
 _22 : 16_  
Ils continuent leur soirée à thème ‘’films d’horreur’.

_Aaron Hotchner, 22 : 17_  
Ça me va mais à ce rythme-là, notre chanson sera ‘’Monster Mash’’  
 _22 : 17_  
Dîner d’abord ?

_Reid, 22 : 18_  
Je connais cette chanson ! Je pourrai cuisiner

_Aaron Hotchner, 22 : 18_  
Tu sais cuisiner ?

_Reid, 22 : 19_  
Évidement. C’est de la chimie comestible.

_Aaron Hotchner, 22 : 20_  
Cette définition me rend nerveux

_Reid, 22 : 20_  
Je sais cuisiner, Aaron

_Aaron Hotchner, 22 : 23_  
J’aime quand tu m’appelles Aaron

_Reid, 22 : 24_  
Oh. D’accord. Je vais garder ça à l’esprit.

*

** Mardi 24 Décembre **

_Reid, 06 : 43  
_ Tu es sûr que tu veux toujours que je vienne ce soir ? Je comprendrai si tu voulais passer du temps, seul, avec Jack. C’est vraiment tout nouveau et je ne voudrai pas m’imposer

_Aaron Hotchner, 07 : 00_  
Je veux que tu viennes. Est-ce que toi, tu en as envie ?

_Reid, 07 : 00_  
Oui

_Aaron Hotchner, 07 : 01_  
Alors c’est réglé  
 _07 : 02_  
J’ai dit à Jack qu’on se voyait.

_Reid, 07 : 03_  
D’accord. Oh

_Aaron Hotchner, 07 : 04_  
Tu es sérieux pour nous, hein ?

_Reid, 07 : 04_  
Oui. Vraiment.

_Aaron Hotchner, 07 : 05_  
Parfait. Je te vois tout à l’heure. X

_Reid, 07 : 05_  
Xxx

*

** Vendredi 27 Décembre **

_Reid, 23 : 23_  
Tu me manques

_Aaron Hotchner, 23 : 24_  
Je suis juste au bout du couloir.

_Reid, 23 : 25_  
C’est pas la même chose

_Aaron Hotchner, 23 : 25_  
Je sais. C’était une invitation.

_Reid, 23 : 28_  
J’arrive tout de suite

_Aaron Hotchner, 23 : 28_  
Fais attention. Dave est dans la chambre à côté de la mienne et il a le sommeil léger.

_Reid, 23 : 29_  
Je vais faire attention

*

** Jeudi 21 Janvier **

_Aaron Hotchner, 21 : 58_  
Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

_Reid, 21 : 59_  
Je lis. J’aimerai que tu sois là.

_Aaron Hotchner, 21 : 59_  
Cette conférence est d’un ennui mortel

_Reid, 22 : 00_  
Certaines conférences avaient l’air intéressantes. Tu ne devais pas aller à celle de Gil Grissom sur l’entomologie ?

_Aaron Hotchner, 22 : 01_  
Si, parce que tu me l’as conseillé. Une heure et demi sur des insectes.

_Reid, 22 : 01_  
Eh bien oui. Tu n’as pas aimé ?

_Aaron Hotchner, 22 : 02_  
J’ai dessiné un homme en train de se jeter d’un immeuble de douze étages.

_Reid, 22 : 02_  
Façon flip-book ?

_Aaron Hotchner, 22 : 03_  
Évidement. Je te le montrerai quand je serai rentré.

_Reid, 22 : 03_  
J’espère que tu auras tout un tas de choses à me montrer.

_Aaron Hotchner, 22 : 04_  
Ah, oui ? Tu veux que je te montre tout ? ;)

_Reid, 22 :04_  
Est-ce qu’on va vraiment faire ça ?

_Aaron Hotchner, 22 : 04_  
Ça dépend de quoi tu parles.

_Reid, 22 : 05_  
Je pense que le terme correct est ‘’sexting’’

_Aaron Hotchner, 22 : 06_  
Qu’est-ce que tu portes, bébé ?

_Reid, 22 : 06_  
Oh mon dieu, Aaron.  
 _22 : 07_  
Okay. Je porte un boxer en soie violette.

_Aaron Hotchner, 22 : 07_  
Tu as des boxers en soie ?

_Reid, 22 : 08_  
Non ! Je me suis dit que c’était plus sexy que de te dire que je porte ton tee-shirt du triathlon de 2001 et un pantalon de pyjama Star Wars.

_Aaron Hotchner, 22 : 08_  
Tu portes mes vêtements ?

_Reid, 22 : 08_  
Est-ce que c’est bizarre ? Ils sentent comme toi. Ça, c’est bizarre.

_Aaron Hotchner, 22 : 09_  
Pas bizarre. Sexy.

_Reid, 22 : 09_  
Tu es le parfait mâle alpha. Toi. À moi. Tu Sens Moi.

_Aaron Hotchner, 22 : 09_  
La ferme, Reid.

_Reid, 22 : 10_  
Okay, alors qu’est-ce que tu portes ?

_Aaron Hotchner, 22 : 10_  
Juste un sourire. :)

_Reid, 22 : 11_  
Ce qui est indécent parce que selon mes calculs, tu es en plein dîner de réception. Tu ne devrais pas être en train de faire tourner les têtes au lieu de m’envoyer des messages ?

_Aaron Hotchner, 22 : 12_  
J’ai fait tourner assez de têtes pour la soirée.  
 _22 : 12_  
Et j’ai une érection, donc je ne peux pas me lever pour l’instant.

_Reid, 22 : 13_  
Seigneur, Aaron. Est-ce que tu as vraiment l’intention de te masturber en public ?

_Aaron Hotchner, 22 : 13_  
Non, mais toi, tu vas le faire.  
 _22 : 14_  
Est-ce que tu es déjà en train de te toucher ?

_Reid, 22 : 14_  
Oui. Je me caresse exactement comme tu le fais toi. Serré, avec une torsion de poignet.

_Aaron Hotchner, 22 : 15_  
Très bien. Je te veux dur pour moi. Lubrifie-toi.  
 _22 : 15_  
Si j’étais là, je serais en train de me préparer. Pour me baiser sur ta queue.

_Reid, 22 : 16_  
Oh merde, Aaron. Continu. Je veux entendre ta voix.

_Aaron Hotchner, 22 : 17_  
Je peux envoyer des messages sans problème mais je pense que les personnes autour de cette table se rendraient compte que je suis en train de te faire jouir si je te téléphone. Ça les distrairait de leur filet mignon.  
 _22 : 18_  
Je suis tellement près pour toi, bébé. Est-ce que toi, tu l’es ?

_Reid, 22 : 20_  
Oui. Aaron. Putain. Je veux te sentir autour de moi. Que tu te serves de moi. Que tu te baises sur ma queue.

_Aaron Hotchner, 22 : 20_  
Seigneur, oui. J’y serai allé tellement fort. J’adore quand tu es en moi.

_Reid, 22 : 22_  
C’est ça, bébé. Je te tiens tellement fort. Tu auras des bleus demain. Je sais que tu adores ça. J’aime les sons que tu fais.

_Aaron Hotchner, 22 : 24_  
C’est ça, bébé. Est-ce que tu es près ?

_Reid, 22 : 28_  
Tellement. J’ai envie de venir en toi. Je veux que tu imagines mon sperme couler alors que tu es assis, là, dans ton costard chic. Putain, je parie que tu as l’air hot. T’imaginer, assit là, dégoulinant alors que tu parles à tous ces pontes. Merde, Aaron. Putain.

_Aaron Hotchner, 22 : 28_  
Seigneur, Spencer. Je suis tellement dur maintenant. Est-ce que tu as joui ?

_Reid, 22 : 28_  
Je suis en train de lécher mes doigts, là.

_Aaron Hotchner, 22 : 29_  
Putain. Est-ce que je peux t’appeler plus tard ? Je devrai pouvoir m’échapper dans une petite heure. Est-ce que ça serait trop tard ?

_Reid, 22 : 30_  
Absolument pas. Appelles-en visio. Je veux te voir. Te voir te préparer pour moi. Te voir jouir sur ta parfaite chemise blanche.

_Aaron Hotchner, 22 : 31_  
J’appelle dès que je peux.  
 _22 : 31_  
Je suis impressionné par ta capacité à envoyer des messages et à te masturber en même temps. Je t’aime.

_Reid, 22 : 32_  
Je suis un génie. Je t’aime aussi.

*

** Lundi 13 Janvier **

_Reid, 09 : 31_  
Tu crois qu’on pourrait convaincre ce type de demander à Strauss de faire une démonstration ?  
 _09 : 31_  
Allez, Erin ! Poussez avec les genoux. Prenez vos responsabilités. Nah, elle se contenterait probablement de te refiler le problème. Je préfère quand tu te penches en avant quand tu soulèves quelque chose.

_Derek Morgan, 09 : 32_  
Je crois qu’Hotch vient juste de sourire.

_Pretty Boy, 09 : 33_  
Vraiment ? Je vais faire attention au cas ou les quatre cavaliers de l’apocalypse débarquent.

_Derek Morgan, 09 : 33_  
Très drôle. Je suis sérieux. Il a sourit.

_Pretty Boy, 09 : 34_  
Hotch sourit, ça lui arrive

_Derek Morgan, 09 : 34_  
Si par ‘’de temps en temps’’, tu veux dire ‘’jamais’’.

_Reid,, 09 : 34_  
Tu es en train de faire flipper Morgan

_Aaron Hotchner, 09 : 35_  
Pourquoi ? J’ai rien fait. Je me contente d’écouter cette conférence sur la sécurité et la bonne façon de porter des choses.

_Reid, 09 : 35_  
Tu souris

_Aaron Hotchner, 09 : 36_  
Tu rends les conférences sur les mesures de sécurité et la bonne façon de soulever des choses, drôles.

_Derek Morgan, 09 : 36_  
Maintenant, tu rougis et Hotch sourit encore. A qui tu envoies des messages, Pretty Boy ?

_Pretty Boy, 09 : 36_  
Euh, c’est une longue histoire. Je voulais envoyer un message à Austin…

_Derek Morgan, 09 : 36_  
Ouais ?

_Pretty Boy, 09 : 37_  
Mais apparemment c’est avec toi que je discute maintenant.

_Emily the Badass, 09 : 37_  
Je crois qu’il y a un truc avec Reid et Hotch.

_Cheetobreath, 09 : 37_  
Tu veux dire comme ‘’faire boom-boom’’ ?

_Emily the Badass, 09 : 37_  
Quoi d’autre ?

_Cheetobreath, 09 : 38_  
Tu as trop d’imagination

_Emily the Badass, 09 : 38_  
Ils échangent des messages, et ils sourient, et ils rougissent.

_Cheetobreath, 09 : 38_  
Wow. Juste ‘’Wow’’. Attend, Reid n’était pas en train de parler avec Morgan ?

_Emily the Badass, 09 :39_  
Oui, mais je crois que Morgan lui parlait d’Hotch.

_Cheetobreath, 09 : 39_  
Trio ?

_Emily the Badass, 09 : 39_  
Ça mérite réflexion et probablement une discussion avec les personnes impliquées, mais je dirai que non.

_Cheetobreath, 09 : 40_  
Dommage. Ça aurait clairement été plus intéressant que cette conférence sur la bonne façon de soulever une boîte.

[1] Je n’ai pas traduit le nom du club parce que sinon ça rendait le jeu de mot impossible


End file.
